Donnie's Sickness
by madmaddie109
Summary: After the night that Don lost Mikey, he contracts a serious illness that can kill him. Will Don get better? Or more importantly, can he find Mikey?
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGE TIME!**

**I DO NOT OWN NIJA TURTLES! Unfortunately...**

* * *

Donnie ran to the nearest man-hole cover in order to get to the surface. he couldn't find Mikey anywhere, but Don had a general idea of where he was. Master Splinter went out with Leo and Raph for a training exercise, and even though he didn't feel well, Splinter left Don in charge of Mikey. After Splinter left, Don stayed in his room, only coming out to check on Mikey. But when Don went to check on his younger bro, he couldn't find him anywhere. As Don ran through the sewers, he worried for his little brother. He hoped that his bro hadn't been hurt, or worst killed! but wherever Mike had gone, Donnie was sure it was the surface. Where else could he be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chapter! YEA! I'm on a roll with these! Sorry about the short chapters. They will get longer! I once again do not own Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

Raph didn't want to train. And being on a cold roof in the middle of the night was not his forte. But still, here he was, doing trust exercises with Leo, on a dark, cold rooftop.

"Sons, let's go home. This isn't working anyway." Splinter was obviously annoyed but made no imput in a facial expression.

"Guys, guys!" Then as if on que, Don came into view, sweating and wheezing uncontrolably. Leo decided he was either running or was sick. Or both. "Guys! I can't find Mikey!"

"What! Are you a numb skull? How can you not find him?"

Don was backing away from Raph. He was scared. "I s-swear I d-don't know where he w-went!" Don was shaking from fear now. Or was that chills? "Honest!"

Raph lunged at Donnie. And he did it quite hard too. When Leo and Splinter finally got Raph away from Don, they could tell that Don was in pain. Splinter leaned down next to his son and examined him. His ankle was broken, there was a gash in his leg, and his nose was bleeding profously.

"Let's go home my sons. Then Donatello can tell us what happened."

Leo picked Donnie up bridal style and began to climb down the building they were on. Then they finally set home.

* * *

Don tried to stay conscious as they head home. He knew he was bleeding badly from both his leg and his nose, but didn't say anything as they made their way home. Oh, his head hurt! Don knew he was sick, but he was too stubborn to tell anybody. At least he knew they would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M ON A ROLL! I once again do not on Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

As the three terrapins went home, Don knew that he was bleeding heavily from both his nose and his leg, and he tried his best to stay conscious until he got home. As they all got home and layed Don on the couch, Don did what he had trying to resist for ten minutes; he passed out. Splinter took care of his son, sewing up the gash in his leg and holding a towel to his still bleeding nose.

"I hope your happy Raph." Leo said this with distain and hurt in his voice as he left the room. Raph went out as well, punching the wall as he left, leaving Don and Master Splinter alone. Splinter excused it. He still had to take care of Donatello.

As Splinter finished wrapping Don's leg up, Don woke up with a groan. Master Splinter looked at his pale looking son, and he placed his hand on the boy's forehead. His head felt hot, but his gash had been wrapped before infection could set in. _He probably was feverish beforehand,_ Splinter thought as he went to get a cold, wet rag. As he went to place the rag on Don's forehead he couldn't help but wonder where Mikey was at this moment. Fighting the Foot? Getting Pizza? Battling the Shredder? He turned in surprse as he heard Don's voice below him, and it sounded full of pain and hurt.

"Sensei?" Don's voice was hoarse and scratchy, like he just got out of bed with a bad cold. "What happened? Where am I?"

Splinter imediatly got worried. He got the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet, stuck it under Don's tounge, and waited. His worry grew when the thermometer beeped and it came out with 104.9. _He's probably is delerious,_ he told himself with worry as he wrapped a blanket around his sick son who had started shivering profously. Leo came into the room to ask Splinter a question, but when he saw that Don was laying down with a blanket over him, looking like a sick child, he imediatly forgot his question and rushed over to the couch where Donnie lay moaning.

"What's wrong! Is he sick? Is he going to be okay?"

"Leonardo, calm down. Yes, he is sick, and while I take care of him you need to find Mikey. He's still out there somewhere, and I'm sure Donatello would appreciate him being here." Splinter didn't tell Leonardo about Don's high fever, how Don didn't remenber where he was or what happened, and he definetly didn't tell Leo about why he was so worried about his son.


	4. Chapter 3

**Go me! I once again do not own Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

Mikey had just gone to get some pizza when he left, not relizing that he didn't tell Don.

"Uhhhhh! Can the pizza guys be any slower?" MIke had obviously groaned really loud because he got a couple of rude stares from the guys in the kitchen. "He, he. Sorry!"

Leo decided he would call Mikey first, just to make sure that he didn't just went to get some pizza without telling Don. He dailed Mike's number and when he answered, Leo sighed in relief.

"Heeeello!"

"Mikey! You had us worried sick! Where are you?"

"I'm getting some pizza. Why?"

"Don said he couldn't find you when he went to check on you! You couldn't have told him!?"

"Ohh, uh. Well, while we are talking 'bout Don, I'm worried for him. He looked sick the last time he checked on me."

"Well, once you get your pizza head home 'kay? And yes, he is sick, but we don't know what he has yet. And I want to talk to you about Raph. He atacked Donnie after he told us he couldn't find you."

"Oh man, this is my fault! If I hadn't ran away this wouldn't have happened! but anyway, I'll be right home once I get my pizza. Thanks for the info. Bye!"

"Bye Mikey." He hung up. Leo decided to go check on Don, considering Mike would be there any second. But as he made his way to the couch he dicovered Donnie wasn't there, and neither was Splinter. He heard moaning coming from the sickly turtle's room, and being as quiet as possable, he walked into the room of his brainiac brother. Don was groaning on the bed, Splinter was wetting the sickly turtle's head with a washcloth, and Raph was in the corner of the room, sulking over what happened earlier.

Suddenly, Leo and Raph heard Mikey come into the lair, being his usual loud self, and came into Donnie's room to check on him. What he saw he could barely believe.


	5. Chapter 4

**I once again d not own Ninja Turtles. Or do I?**

* * *

"Oh, Donnie! You look terrible!"

"Mikey be quiet! Don's trying to sleep!" Both Leo and Raph hissed this at Mikey, only because they knew it was him.

"Sorry! Sorry!... So how's the Donster doin'?"

"Badly, and he's been asleep since I've been in here," Leo said quietly as his voice could be to where Mikey could still here him. "He's really bad Mikey."

"My sons, I believe you three need to get to bed. It has been a long night, and you all should get some sleep."

"But we wanna help Donnie!" Mikey was obviously upset.

"I will take care of your brother, but for now you need sleep."

"Hai, Sensei," all three turtles said at once and headed for their rooms.

Master Splinter sighed. He needed to tell his sons about how high Donatello's fever had gotten, but he didn't want to worry them. He felt Donnie's forehead and pulled back almost imediatly because of how hot it was. He took the thermometer off the night stand and placed it in Don's mouth. When it finally beeped signaling it was done, Splinter took the thermometer out of Don's mouth. He read 105.3. That couldn't be good. He continued dousing the sick turtle's forehead with the wet cloth he had and eventually, he fell asleep in his chair right beside Don.

_"No!" Don yelled as he reached a brick wall, much to his dismay. Whatever was following him would be here any second. He unfortunetly didn't have his bo, so had no way to defend himself. As the creature that followed him slowly aproached, Donatello felt its presence and, reluctantly, looked behind him._

_He cried out as he saw the massive creaure above him. It looked like a giant bird, but Donnie knew it was after him. The bird was about to rip him to peices. Its talons sliced through the air and Donnie was screaming._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_


End file.
